Odio Amarte
by Shin Black
Summary: Ken es un chico con mal carácter que vive en el sur de tokyo. Su mejor amigo Tetsuya Ogawa esta enamorado de una mujer cuyo hijo le traerá grandes problemas, mientras Ken enfrenta los suyos con su hermano menor. HAITSU y KENKI. Fic con Lemon.


Titulo:

Titulo: Odio amarte.

Autor: Shin Black

Fandom: L'arcenciel.

Parejas: Kenkki – Haitsu.

Resumen: Ken es un joven de mal carácter que vive en el sur de Tokyo. Tetsu es su mejor amigo y esta obsesionado con una mujer mayor, que resulta ser la madre de Hideto Takarai. Ken tiene problemas con su familia y pronto le llegará la sorpresa que tendrá aun más problemas con su pequeño hermanito, Yukihiro Awaji.

Genero: Universo alterno, yaoi, incesto, lemon.

Comentario: Disculpen si es que algo no se entiende, es que estaba tan desesperado por acabar el fic que ni me fije mucho si se entendía, aunque yo puedo leerlo de una forma, si tienen complicaciones con este primer capitulo, lo lamento mucho, en los próximos trataré de trabajar mejor mi narrativa. Espero les guste.

**Prólogo**

Su vida no podía ser mejor. ¿Su vida no podía ser mejor? Hacía años que vivía solo en su pequeño departamento, nada podía ser mejor. Ken Kitamura tenía 27 años, un trabajo fijo en un importante comercio de accesorios y ropa de temporada. No tenía esposa ni hijos, decía que no valía la pena todavía llegar a aquella etapa, renunciar a esa vida donde no importaba ascender, ya que vivía solo y nada más debía ganar lo necesario para subsistir él.

Había dejado la universidad en primer año de arquitectura cuando encontró su pasión hacia la música metal, pero nunca pudo formar una banda ya que era demasiado difícil en esos tiempos, además, sabía que no viviría de aire por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando su madre – cínica – descubrió que había dejado de ir a los cursos y a la facultad y le había echado de la casa prácticamente. Ok, ok, no lo echó, pero le dio un ultimátum.

Ken tenía una familia algo disfuncional, era el mayor de nueve hermanos y conocía sólo a la mitad de ellos. Sus padres se habían separado cuando él era muy pequeño, y a pesar de que vivió con su madre varios años y con su padre otros años, había tenido poco tiempo de conocer a su familia. Recordaba que tenía 5 hermanos por parte de su madre con el marido – "bastardo", como lo llamaba Ken – que ella tenía, dos varones y tres mujeres. Y su padre – que no era tampoco santo de la devoción de Ken –; se había casado dos veces y tuvo, dos hijas con una y otras dos hijas con la otra, por lo cual, Ken era el único que llevaría el apellido Kitamura a las futuras generaciones.

¡Qué estupidez! Si fuera por él, se quitaría aquel apellido, lo escupiría y le pisaría encima. Sus padres nunca habían sido muy amables con él, por lo cual, había optado ese carácter de los mil demonios que solía tener, y ¡ni hablar si se encontraba con uno de sus viejos en la calle! Era casi una batalla campal la que se armaba.

¿Cómo era su vida hoy en día, viviendo como soltero en un departamento viejo y pequeño en el sur de Tokyo? ¡Una reverenda mierda! A pesar de que su trabajo era bien pago y las chicas le caían del cielo, pero en realidad, no se sentía feliz, no era feliz.

¿Amigos? Apenas uno de la infancia. Tetsuya Ogawa. Un pobre, pobre joven que tenía que soportar los ataques de histeria de Ken, que últimamente se estaban volviendo noticia cotidiana. Tetsuya era menor, un año menor, pero iban al mismo curso. Tetsu era un amor de persona, su único problema ¡la debilidad que tenía por las mujeres mayores!

Ken le decía: "No te metas con mujeres mayores", pero Tetsu no entendía y ahora, en los últimos días le había contado que conoció a una señora muy bonita, cuarentona, pero parecía quinceañera. ¿El problema? La mujer era divorciada pero tenía un hijo, un hijo que Tetsuya no había visto, pero que pronto sabía que sería su peor pesadilla.

Ok, Ok Conclusión: ¿Su vida no podía ser mejor? ¡Que mierda! ¡Era un desastre!

Ken suspiró, volviendo a su casa arrastrando sus pies. Mirando como el semáforo cambiaba de color para cruzar la ancha avenida. Había vendido demasiados accesorios baratos a niñas de secundaria que sólo iban a dicho comercio para verle a él, obviamente Ken se daba cuenta de esto y explayaba todo su encanto y seducción innata sólo con tal de que esas niñas compraran hasta que les arda la billetera. Estiró sus brazos y sacó las llaves de su casa para meterlas en la cerradura y girarla escuchando un simple "clic". Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras si. Con un movimiento de mano, prendió las luces y se dirigió directo a la cocina donde una mujer casi hace que se muera de un ataque al corazón por el susto.

- ¿Ma-mamá? – Preguntó mirando a la señora para luego ver a ambos lados y volverla a ver - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

- ¿Así saludas a tu madre?

- Te echaría a patadas, pero soy respetuoso – dijo con una mirada sorprendida y a la vez frustrada.

La mujer frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hijo para quedarse frente a él, ahora las cosas iban a ser esclarecidas de una vez por todas.

- Mira, mocoso de mierda – dijo amenazante la mujer, señalándole - ¡Tenme algo de respeto!

- ¿Respeto? ¿Hablas tú de respeto? ¡Hablas tú! ¡Que no respetaste ni a tu hijo, ni a tu matrimonio…NO RESPETASTE NUNCA A NADIE VIEJA DE MIER-! – no terminó la frase ya que la mujer le abofeteo.

- ¡Mocoso de mierda! ¡No me hables en ese tono!

- ¡ES MI CASA! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, RAMERA, VETE CON ESE BASTARDO QUE LLAMAS ESPOSO! – gritó sacudiendo su mano derecha, señalando la puerta.

- ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE MALDITO DEMONIO! ¿CÓMO PUDE TENER UN HIJO ASÍ? ¿CÓMO? – gritó la mujer dándole otra bofetada, Ken trató de tranquilizarse un poco, con toda la bronca que tenía en su conciencia no podía razonar.

- …..Habla.

- Necesito un favor.

- ¿Hm? – La miró sorprendido -. ¿Un favor? ¿Me pides un favor?

- Necesito que le des alojo a tu hermano – musitó cruzando los brazos.

- ……- Ken observó a la mujer con la mirada nula para luego asomar una pequeña sonrisa que estalló en una carcajada grosera –. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

- ¿Por qué ríes? – preguntó la mujer, enojada.

- ¿Có-cómo de qué me río? Jajajaja, ¡Mujer! Piensas que YO le voy a dar alojo a uno de los bastardos de tus hijos Jajajajajajajaja ¡No me hagas reír!

- Eres un ser repugnante – dijo con asco.

- ¡SI! Gracias a ti, ramera de mierda, que inyectaste tu veneno en mis venas – dijo con ácido en sus palabras.

- ¡ÉL NO TE HA HECHO NADA! – dijo, refiriéndose a su hijo menor.

- ¡SI LO HIZO! ¡NACER! ¡NACER Y ARRUINAR MI VIDA CON SU NACIMIENTO Y EL DE SUS HERMANOS!

- ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Es un chico dulce! – imploró su madre.

- ¡BAH! ¡Que dulce ni que ocho cuartos! Si nació de tu unión con ese "bastardo" que esposaste, no debe ser tan dulce.

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ VIEJA DE MIERDA! ¡LLEVA TUS PALABRAS CON EL DIABLO, O MEJOR AÚN, TRÁGATELAS!

- Ken….

- ¡QUE KEN NI QUE OCHO CUARTO! ¡LARGO! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡RAMERA ARREPENTIDA! Y SI TU HIJO BASTARDO TOCA SOLAMENTE UN CENTÍMETRO DE ESTE PISO CON SUS PIES, LO MATO, ¡LO DEGOLLO EN EL HALL! – gritó con ira, la mujer lo observó con odio y se fue de allí azotando la puerta.

Ken miró su casa y se sentó en una silla.

- No dejaré que ningún Awaji pise esta casa.

_**Continuará.**_

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios al respecto. Por favor, criticas constructivas.


End file.
